


Snuggling

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Pets, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has a nightmare and goes to Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggling

Kate silently opened Clint's apartment door. She had a nightmare. Being near Clint helped.

She could hear light snoring from the room.

She entered the room and saw Clint sleeping with Lucky by his side.

She silently padded across the room. She slipped inside the covers on Clint's other side snuggling up to him.

Clint was always warm.

She fell asleep, not thinking about her nightmares.

Clint had heard Kate come in as soon as the door opened.

Once he was sure she was asleep, he gathered Kate in his arms.

She snuggled in his chest.

He kissed her forehead.

They would talk tomorrow.

Clint too dozed off.


End file.
